Super Mario vs Sonic The Hedgehog
Super Mario vs Sonic The Hedgehog is the 12th episode of Video Game Rap Battles. It features Nintendo mascot and plumber, Mario against Sega's mascot and hero, Sonic. It was released on April 17th, 2016. Cast Cam Greely as Mario ShadyVox as Sonic Cameos Knuckles (animated) Amy (animated) Tails (animated) Luigi (animated) Toad (animated) Princess Peach (animated) Lyrics (Note: Mario is in red while Sonic is light blue.) Mario Let's-a go! Back to the Dark Age, Where a light shone forth stark in an arcade, Embarking to shape the video game industry! If there's one mascot to thank, it's-a me! Let's watch you clock out at mach speed, Running away from my hedgehog stomp spree! Notice how a flame throwing pro bro spits! Bring a hell far greater than the one of ‘06! It's a great gaming race, and you're getting lapped! How you claim to be fast, when you're crap on the track? I'ma burn you bro, and when I'm through with you The world will see your true colors: black and blue! I'm a proud plumber whose business thrives! Off the flushed out content your franchise provides! Don't push my Big Red Buttons or you'll see soon, Your legacy will blow up with one Sonic Boom! Sonic The blue blur's speeding ‘round and storming your course! Screwing this street rat crawling in the sewers of New York! You jump around, underground the streets where I am the king! But If you want to win the Princess, the secret is rings! You're trash from the past, you gotta go fast! With all my pals, we got the Dream Cast! While you're alone with a Toad and a cowardly bro! I stepped up the game because you're too slow! Now I'll show you! At the speed of light! How to spin dash a fat cat! My lyrics will rise! I've been taking first place since my creation, I've been crushing fat men for generations! Your taxidermy tanooki can get you fly as racoons! But you're just a subspecies who's high on shrooms! Devour all your power ups, but you'll still be beat! If you are what you eat, then say hello to my feet! Mario Mama Mia! With this abuse, I'ma gonna give'' PETA'' a real reason to sue! You live in my Shadow, Brawling me is Tabuu! Side scroll you to roadkill, drive you into fast food! Sega would be nothing without it's one trick rat! And his fan base more annoying than Big the Cat! You shoulda never faced the gaming godfather, son! Cause-a Mario's always Number One! Sonic Mario's going missing if it's the best that you got! Meanwhile I take 8 bites out of Nintendo's melting pot! Spittin' Chaos on the biggest sellout from Japan! Flatten this Goomba like Paper, so you better Jumpman! Dissed all your titles since they're all the same! I'll own you harder than I did at the Olympic Games! Now I got you choking as if you went down the wrong pipe, But that's what happens when you front the fastest thing alive! Choose your character! Mario Sonic Trivia * This is the first battle: ** to be fully animated. ** to have a trailer. ** to have a karaoke version ** to include the Video Game Rap Battles logo in the corner in the cover art instead of being on top. * This is third battle to feature a Nintendo character, after Ash Ketchum vs Super Mario and Super Smash Bros. vs Playstation All-Stars. Bonus content Category:Super Mario vs Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Cam Greely Category:ShadyVox